The modern motor vehicle such as the sedan, sports car, etc. includes a variety of storage areas. The primary and largest storage space provided in such vehicles is typically the trunk, most conventionally disposed at a rear of the vehicle. Often, the motor vehicle user desires a usable work surface on which to rest items or to perform tasks. As a non-limiting example, the user may be carrying food and other items for an outing, and requires a work surface on which to place them. Other than potentially the trunk floor with its attendant disadvantages in accessibility and ergonomics, no such work surface is provided in the motor vehicle, and the user is required to find such a work surface or to carry a table or other such work surface in the vehicle, occupying already limited storage space.
To solve this and other problems, the present disclosure describes an integrated, hidden work surface for a motor vehicle. Advantageously, when not in use the work surface is stored in a stowed associated with a trunk lid of the motor vehicle. For use, the work surface is translated from the vehicle trunk lid to a deployed configuration above or within the vehicle trunk storage area. Thus, while stored the work surface does not occupy any existing cargo space of the vehicle, for example the vehicle trunk. When deployed, the work surface may be used as a table or other work surface, further enhancing user convenience and versatility of the described device.
Accordingly, to solve the foregoing and other problems, the present disclosure relates to a multitask work surface such as for a motor vehicle trunk lid. Advantageously, the described work surface is integrated into and deploys from the vehicle trunk lid, and so does not occupy usable vehicle storage space when not in use. Advantageously, the multitask work surface uses already available cargo area closure panel support arms for deployment.